zeldafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Stalfos
Os são inimigos recorrentes na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série The Legend of Zelda]]. Eles são guerreiros esqueléticos que atacam com espadas, escudos, maças, e até mesmo seus próprios ossos. Aparições The Legend of Zelda Os Stalfos aparecem no Nível 1 e 7 da Primeira Aventura. Na Primeira Aventura, eles estão entre os inimigos mais fáceis de derrotar, já que eles simplesmente vagam sem rumo, causam danos mínimos, e são facilmente derrotados. Na Segunda Aventura, eles atacam com um raio e aparecem no Nível 1, 3 e 8. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Os Stalfos são encontrados em vários palácios, equipados com uma espada e um escudo. Devido ao fato de que eles seguram suas armas na altura do torso, a parte inferior do corpo deles é deixada indefesa. Há duas variedades de Stalfos, os vermelhos e os azuis, com os azuis sendo os mais fortes. Os Stalfos Vermelhos simplesmente atacam com suas espadas, mas os Stalfos Azuis podem saltar e executar uma Estocada para Baixo a qualquer momento. Os Cavaleiros Stalfos usam um capacete e uma armadura, tornando-as mais resistentes, mas com exceção disso, eles são idênticos aos Stalfos normais. Matar um Stalfos Vermelho dá a Link 30 pontos de experiência; matar um Stalfos Azul dá a ele 50 pontos de experiência. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Stalfos não atacam com armas; em vez disso, eles jogam ossos em Link, e saltam para evitar seus ataques. Certos Stalfos também têm a habilidade de separar seu crânio do corpo, a fim de jogá-lo em Link. Eles aparecem nas cores branca, azul e vermelho. Eles podem ser facilmente derrotados com o Arco ou o Bumerangue, embora eles podem ser derrotados com a espada de Link se ele os encurralar contra uma parede. Tacar um frasco também irá derrotar um Stalfos. Cavaleiros Stalfos maiores aparecem no Palácio do Gelo. Ao contrário dos Stalfos normais, estes inimigos atacam com uma arma e devem ser derrotados com a explosão de uma Bomba. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Os Stalfos atacam apenas saltando em Link. Stalfos Encobertos, cujos padrões de ataque são muito semelhantes aos dos Moblins do jogo, também aparecem. Um grande Stalfos, o Stalfos Mestre, aparece como o mini-chefe do Estômago do Peixe-Gato. Ele protege o Gancho, e deve ser enfrentado quatro vezes para ser derrotado. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Os Stalfos aparecem como inimigos no Templo da Floresta, bem como em outros locais. É possível encontrar um total de 16 Stalfos no jogo. Os Stalfos são frequentemente enfrentados em pares. No Templo da Floresta e enquanto escapa do Castelo de Ganon, Link deve matar o segundo Stalfos dentro de um determinado período de tempo depois de vencer o primeiro. Se ele derrotar um, mas não derrotar o outro rápido o suficiente, o Stalfos derrotado será revivido e deve ser derrotado novamente. Ao enfrentar dois ou mais Stalfos, apenas no qual Link estiver mirando irá o atacar. No remake para 3DS, os Stalfos que não estiverem sendo mirados, tentarão dar a volta por trás de Link, e irão atacar de vez em quando, embora com menos frequência do que o Stalfos em que Link está mirando. Além disso, Stalfos se tornaram muito mais rápidos, movendo-se constantemente, e o tempo em que eles ficam vulneráveis antes de golpear diminuiu. Stalfos têm dois ataques. O primeiro envolve abrir brevemente a sua guarda, a fim de atacar Link com a sua espada, causando o dano de um coração em Link. Estes ataques podem ser evitados por acertar o Stalfos enquanto ele ataca ou bloqueando seu ataque com um escudo. O outro ataque consiste em saltar em Link, o que causa dano equivalente a dois corações. Os Stalfos pausam brevemente após realizar um ataque de salto, dando a Link a oportunidade de atacar as costas vulneráveis do inimigo. Em um determinada sala no Templo das Sombras, e outra na parte infantil do Templo do Espírito, é possível derrubar um Stalfos de uma beirada, encerrando a batalha. Normalmente, precisa de cinco golpes da Espada Mestra para derrotar um Stalfos. Fado, uma Kokiri que Link encontra no Bosque Perdido como um adulto, explica a natureza dos Stalfos. Ela diz a Link que todos aqueles que se perderam no Bosque em forma de labirinto se transformam em um Stalfos, sugerindo que alguns dos Stalfos que Link enfrenta eram anteriormente viajantes. De acordo com Fado, tal destino caiu sobre Grog. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages e Oracle of Seasons Stalfos normais aparecem ao longo de ambos os jogos, com a aparência e os métodos de ataque similares aos de Link's Awakening, mas com uma série de novas cores e variações. Eles podem ser feridos ou mortos pelo Cetro das Estações, tornando-os um dos poucos inimigos em que o Cetro causa danos. Em Oracle of Ages, o Stalfos Azul serve como o mini-chefe da Tumba Antiga, a oitava e última masmorra. Ele atira bolas de energia em Link, as quais ele pode refletir de volta para a criatura com sua espada. Quando atingido, ele se transforma em um bebê e se torna vulnerável a ataques. Se Link fracassar em refletir um ataque do inimigo, ele próprio se torna um bebê indefeso. Há também um personagem que aparece em ambos os jogos: um Stalfos conhecido como Capitão, líder de uma equipe de marinheiros esqueléticos que também parecem ser Stalfos. É revelado que o Capitão foi anteriormente o Rei de Labrynna e o marido da Rainha Ambi, e que ele de alguma forma foi transformado em um Stalfos enquanto estava perdido no mar. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Existem dois tipos de Stalfos neste jogo. O primeiro tipo anda ao redor e só causa danos a Link ao entrar em contato com ele, mas o segundo tipo ataca por pular e jogar ossos nele. Eles podem desviar os ataques de Link. Para Link or derrotar, eles devem ser encurralados ou atordoados com o Bumerangue. Além disso, existem Stalfos roxos que atacam jogando ossos e saltando, mas quando são acertados, eles se desfazem e depois revivem. A única maneira de derrotá-los é os derrubando em um abismo. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Stalfos raramente aparecem nos Buracos Ocultos no Grande Mar, e fazem inúmeras aparições durante a missão de Link para remontar a Triforce da Coragem, com três deles sendo mini-chefes do Templo da Terra. Eles são maiores do que as versões anteriores, e como tal, muito mais lentos. Eles mancam com suas pernas curtas e grossas, enquanto balançam suas Maças Gigantescas. Eles empunham as maças de maneira desajeitada e as giram violentamente por toda a sala enquanto as usam, muitas vezes quase perdendo o equilíbrio. Estranhamente, a parte inferior do corpo de um Stalfos é idêntica ao de um ReDead. Quando Link causa danos o suficiente a um Stalfos, seu corpo se quebra em vários segmentos e sua cabeça flutua pela sala. Para impedir o Stalfos de se remontar, Link deve destruir a sua cabeça. Também é possível cortar um Stalfos ao meio, mas apenas se um Ataque Circular esvaziar a primeira metade de sua vida, fazendo com que a parte superior do corpo do Stalfos fuja, correndo com seus braços, enquanto a sua parte inferior do corpo perseguirá Link e tentará o chutar. Pegar a maça de um Stalfos despedaçado, fará com que o Stalfos retire seu braço esquerdo e o use como uma arma ao se remontar. O método mais fácil e conveniente de eliminar esses inimigos esqueléticos é jogar uma bomba na frente de um, então atrair o Stalfos sobre a bomba. Quando a bomba explodir, Link deve rapidamente mirar na cabeça e a atordoar usando o Bumerangue. Ele pode então correr até a cabeça e esmagá-la com o Martelo de Caveira. É improvável que Link receba algum dano usando esse método, e ele irá derrotar o Stalfos muito mais rápido do que se ele usasse somente sua espada. Vídeo The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Stalfos são normalmente encontrados no Mundo das Trevas ou em masmorras. Há Stalfos do tamanho padrão, bem como os ligeiramente maiores. Alguns simplesmente caminham ao redor da sala, enquanto os outros jogam ossos em Link e saltam para longe quando ele ataca. Outros Stalfos empunham espadas, realizando uma estocada, ficando vulneráveis antes e depois do ataque. Além disso, há quatro Stalfos grandes que já foram Cavaleiros de Hyrule, e um Stalfos gigante idêntico no Mundo das Trevas durante a batalha com Ganon. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Existem dois tipos de Stalfos em The Minish Cap: Os Stalfos azuis e os vermelhos. Os Stalfos azuis correm na direção de Link para colidir com ele e também tentam saltar sobre ele e o esmagar, enquanto os vermelhos atiram ossos em Link. Às vezes, um Stalfos se disfarça como um dos crânios quebráveis em uma masmorra, permitindo que Link absorva o Stalfos em seu Pote Mágico para o destruir. Se Link usar o Pote Mágico nos Stalfos que estão andando, enquanto em seu estado completo, ele remove a cabeça, fazendo com que o corpo ande lentamente. Um Stalfos decapitado não irá notar ou atacar Link, mas irá feri-lo se tocar nele. Ele também pode caminhar cegamente em um abismo, algo que os Stalfos comuns não fazem. Suas cabeças também podem ser removidos com o Bastão de Pacci. Queimar as ataduras de um Gibdo com o Lampião de Fogo revelará que ele é um Stalfos. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Os Stalfos aparecem em duas variedades diferentes: alguns carregam espadas e escudos de metal, enquanto outros empunham pequenas facas e escudos de madeira quebráveis. Os escudos de madeira podem ser quebrados com ataques da espada, deixando o Stalfos vulnerável. Ambos os tipos irão ressuscitar após serem derrotados, se os ossos não forem destruídos com bombas ou com o Mangual. Além disso, Link pode derrotar os Stalfos à distância, atirando neles com duas Flechas Bombas. Eles são encontrados no Patíbulo do Deserto, no Castelo de Hyrule e na Caverna das Provações. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Os Stalfos aparecem na Ilha dos Mortos e na Ilha das Ruínas, bem como no Templo de Mutoh. Existem dois tipos de Stalfos: os azuis que jogam ossos, e os vermelhos que vestem chapéus de pirata e usam espadas. Os vermelhos são um dos dois inimigos nos jogos que utilizam um corte rápido único com suas espadas — o outro sendo Jolene. Sem o Martelo, eles são um dos inimigos mais difíceis do jogo. Semelhante a The Wind Waker, os seus pontos fracos são suas cabeças. Eles podem ser facilmente derrotado com o Martelo, as bombas, ou os Bombchus. Eles estão geralmente escondidos entre outros esqueletos inanimados deitados no chão, e se levantam para lutar quando Link se aproximou. Link pode lançar bombas neles de longe antes de eles se levantarem. Suas cabeças podem ser removidas de seus corpos usando o Gancho, o arco, ou o bumerangue. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Os Stalfos atiram os ossos em Link de uma distância segura. Enquanto seu padrão de ataque é essencialmente idêntico ao de Phantom Hourglass, eles parecem mais agressivos, saltando para longe dos ataques de Link e jogando ossos muito mais frequentemente. A variação dos Stalfos empunhando uma espada também fazem uma aparição, agora chamados de Guerreiros Stalfos. Sem o gancho para puxar suas cabeças ou o martelo para esmagá-los, ambos os tipos são consideravelmente mais difíceis de se derrotar do que eram em Phantom Hourglass. As armas de longo alcance, como o Chicote, o arco, e as bombas são mais efetivas. Os Stalfos ocasionalmente deixam cair Crânios de Stalfos. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword A Stalfos aparece pela primeira vez como o mini-chefe do Templo da Contemplação, protegendo o Escaravelho. Mais três aparecem quando Link retorna ao templo para obter a Água Sagrada. Mais dois aparecem na sala da Torre Celestial baseada na Grande Caverna Antiga, e outros dois aparecem na última rodada da Batalha da Horda. Mais tarde, quando Link tiver concluído algumas masmorras, o mesmo Stalfos encontrado no interior do Templo da Contemplação agora protege um Cristal do Mal ou um Chifre de Monstro, e também é ajudado por uma Skulltula. Neste jogo, os Stalfos empunham duas espadas, as quais são usados tanta ofensivamente com defensivamente. Quando um Stalfos segura ambas espadas na posição vertical, Link deve atingir verticalmente entre elas. Quando ele segura suas espadas ao lado do corpo, Link deve golpear horizontalmente. Os Stalfos também podem segurar suas duas espadas perpendicularmente, assim Link deve atacar de um determinado ângulo. Independentemente de como o Stalfos seguram suas espadas, ele irá contra-atacar as tentativas de Link de o golpear em linha reta. Os Stalfos podem, entretanto, ser atordoado por bombas. Como os Stalfos não param de se mover até que eles estejam próximos de Link, uma estratégia segura, mas demorada, pode ser usada para derrotá-los. Link deve colocar uma bomba para que ela explode perto do Stalfos. Como o Stalfos está se recuperando, Link pode realizar um Ataque Circular para desequilibrar o Stalfos, dando Link a oportunidade de o atacar. Há também uma versão melhorada do Stalfos chamada de Stalmaster, a qual empunha quatro armas de uma vez. De acordo com Fi, todos os Stalfos são cavaleiros mortos-vivos. A demo da E3 de Skyward Sword contou com um Stalfos como um mini-chefe escondido. Bombardeando uma parede na área inicial do demo, uma sala escondida poderia ser encontrada contendo o Stalfos. Video ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Os Stalfos agem de forma semelhante aos seus antecessores de ''A Link to the Past; eles não atacam com armas, e em vez disso saltam e lançar ossos em Link. Os Stalfos podem ser facilmente derrotados por encurralar eles em uma parede ou atirar um pote neles. Aparições Não Canônicas [[The Legend of Zelda (Série Animada)|Série Animada The Legend of Zelda]] Os Stalfos são um dos inimigos mais comuns a serviço de Ganon. Eles empunham as suas espadas e escudos tradicionais, e também usam bombas no campo de batalha. Curiosamente, os personagens se referem a um único Stalfos como um "Stalfo", usando apenas "Stalfos" quando as criaturas aparecem em números. [[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Mangá)|Mangá The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time]] Os Stalfos são um dos inimigos mais comuns a aparecer no mangá baseado em Ocarina of Time. Curiosamente, no Castelo de Ganon, Ganondorf chama um dos Stalfos de "Stallord", o qual também é o nome de um chefe de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Link: The Faces of Evil / Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Stalfos são inimigos recorrente em Link: The Faces of Evil e Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon. Eles encontram-se perto do final do jogo, após uma cena os introduzir. Os Stalfos deste jogo carregam duas espadas, uma de madeira, e um feita de uma espécie de metal. Eles são semelhantes aos outros inimigos no jogo(s), possuindo pouca ou nenhuma I.A. É preciso apenas um golpe da espada de Link para os matar. Estranhamente, durante a cena de abertura dos Stalfos, os inimigos surgem de um abismo a direita do local de inicio da cena. Ao invés de pular por cima, o jogador é levado para dentro do abismo para lutar contra os Stalfos. No entanto, este abismo não possui saída, e a única maneira de Link escapar dele é por matar a si mesmo com as rochas que estão caindo. Não se sabe se isso foi intencionalmente criado pelos desenvolvedores. Link's Crossbow Training Os Stalfos aparecem em vários estágios do jogo. Eles são vistos pela primeira vez no Deserto Gerudo, e também enfretam Link no cemitério do Castelo de Hyrule. Alguns dos Stalfos são maiores e mais difíceis de se matar do que a versão normal, e são hábeis em bloquear as flechas da besta de Link com seus escudos. Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Os Stalfos aparecem como inimigos no modo Smash Run na versão de 3DS do jogo com o seu design de Ocarina of Time. Um Stalfos também aparece como um troféu. Na versão para Wii U, Stalfos sombrios aparecem na Master Fortress. Hyrule Warriors Os Stalfos aparecem como unidades inimigas como os oficiais dos soldados Stalchild. Eles possuem a aparência dos Stalfos de Ocarina of Time. No entanto, eles são inimigos frágeis, embora sejam um pouco mais resistentes do que os Stalchildren que eles lideram. Eles são um dos três "inimigos Stal" em Hyrule Warriors, junto com os Stalchilds e os Stalmasters. Galeria File:Stalfos (Link's Awakening).png|Arte de Link enfrentando um Stalfos em Link's Awakening File:Link and Sheik Battle Ganondorf's Hordes.png|Arte de Link e Sheik enfrentando Stalfos, Lizalfos, e Moblins em Ocarina of Time File:Stalfos (The Wind Waker).png|Arte de um Stalfos em The Wind Waker File:Link vs. Stalfos (Twilight Princess).png|Arte de Link enfrentando um Stalfos em Twilight Princess Veja Também * Stalfos Azul * Capitão * Capitão Stalfos * Sombra do Herói * Igos du Ikana * Servos de Igos * Stalfos Mestre * Stalfos Encoberto * Skull Kid * Stalblind * Stalchild * Staldra * Cavaleiros Stalfos * Guerreiro Stalfos * Stalhound * Stalmaster * Stalkin * Stallord * Staltroop en:Stalfos fr:Stalfos zh-tw:骷髏戰士 Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Inimigos de Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Mini-Chefes de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Categoria:Mini-Chefes de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Phantoum Hourglass Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Skywar Sword Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Categoria:Inimigos de Hyrule Warriors Categoria:Mortos-Vivos